Michael Dugan (poet)
Michael Dugan (1947 - 16 March 2006) was an Australian poet, children's writer, and editor. Life In 1968, he first published his own small literary magazine, Crosscurrents Magazine, from the Melbourne suburb of Canterbury. Dugan also created the King Hippo Poetry Band who performed folk-rock versions of well-known poems. With Phillip Edmonds and Robert Kenny, he was involved in the development of Contempa Publications. In the 1970s, he worked as a consultant to the publisher Jacaranda Press, and was the editor of The Australian Library News. Dugan also co-founded and edited Bookmark. In the 1980s, he was a consultant and an editor for the Australian Institute of Multicultural Affairs. He worked as poetry editor of Overland magazine for many years. He also served as vice-president of the Victorian Fellowship of Australian Writers. Besides children's books, Dugan has also written plays and scripts for radio. Publications Poetry * Missing People. Bulleen, Vic: Sweeney Reed, 1970. * Clouds. Fitzroy, Vic: Outback Press, 1975. Juvenile *''Stuff and Nonsense''. Sydney: Collins, 1974. * Nonsense Places: An absurd Australian alphabet. Sydney: Collins, 1976. *''True Ghosts: Six ghostly accounts''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1977. *''Bushrangers''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1978. *''Seasons''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1978. *''Local Councils''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1978. *''Australian Aborigines''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1978. *''Trains''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1978. *''Dragon's Breath''. Toorak, Vic: Gryphon Books, 1978. *''Shopping Centres''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1979. *''Travel by Air''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1979. *''Football''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1980. *''Dingo Boy''. Ringwood, Vic: Puffin, 1980. *''More Stuff and Nonsense''. Sydney: Collins, 1980. *''Nonsense Numbers''. West Melbourne, Vic: Nelson, 1980. *''Olympians''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1981. *''Aviators''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1981. *''Cricketers''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1981. *''Billy, the Most Horrible Boy in the World'' (illustrated by Brett Colquhoun). Ringwood, Vic: Puffin, 1981. *''Tennis''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1982. *''The Great Overland Riverboat Race'' (illustrated by Brett Colquhoun). Ringwood, Vic: Puffin, 1982. *''Unbalanced Poems'' (illustrated by Mark David). Pymble, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1983. *''Growing up in the Goldrush'' (illustrated by Rudi Mineur). Kenthurst, NSW: Kangaroo Press, 1983. *''The Maltese Connection''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1985. *''A House for Wombats'' (illustrated by Jane Burrell). Melbourne: Hutchinson, 1985. *''Melissa's Ghost'' (illustrated by Elizabeth Honey). Melbourne, Vic: J.M. Dent, 1986. *''The Teacher's Secret'' (illustrated by Jacqui Young). Ringwood, Vic: Puffin, 1986. *''Australia's Migrant Experience'' (illustrated by Josef Szwarc). Caulfield East, Vic: Edward Arnold, 1987. *''Flock's Socks, and other shocks''. Rignwood, Vic: Puffin / New York: Viking, 1987. *''Wombats Don't Have Christmas?'' (illustrated by Jane Burrell). Hutchinson, 1987. *''Spelling List'' (illustrated by Steve French). South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1988. *''The Hijacked Bathtub, and other funny stories''. Melbourne: Georgian House, 1988. *''Should We Tell?'' (illustrated by Allen Hicks). Ferntree Gully, Vic: Houghton Mifflin, 1990. * The Wombat's Party (illustrated by Jane Burrell). Milsons Point, NSW: Hutchinson, 1990. *''Don't Forget Granny'' (illustrated by Kevin Burgemeestre). South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1991. *''Monster Dreams'' (illustrated by Jane Burrell). South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1992. *''How They Lived'' (illustrated by John Ward). South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1992. *''Out to Lunch''. Carlton, Vic: Moondrake, 1993. *''Flight'' (illustrated by Judy Nelson). South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1993. *''The North''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1993. *''Daisy Drew an Elephant'' (illustrated by Margaret Power). Carlton, Vic: Moondrake, 1994. *''Magic and Mystery: Short stories''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1994. *''The Emu who Wanted to Be a Horse'' (illustrated by Craig Smith). Santa Rosa, CA: SRA, 1994. *''The Convict Era, 1788-1840'' (illustrated by Anne Gunter). South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1995. *''Wombats Can't Fly'' (illustrated by Jane Burrell). Milsons Point, NSW: Random House Australia, 1996. *''Bushfires''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1996. *''The Suggragette Era, 1880-1914'' (illustrated by Anne Gunter). South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1996. *''The Post-War Years: Book I, 1946-''. (illustrated by Anne Gunter). South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1996. *''The Spread of Settlement''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1997. *''The Golden Years, 1850-1890''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1997. *''A Century Turns, 1890-1914''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1997. *''Skip One, Skip Two'' (illustrated by Geoffrey Tate). Auckland, NZ: Shortland Publications, 1997. *''Shipwrecks''. South Yarra, Vic: Macmillan, 1998. *''House and Garden''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1998. *''Women in Wartime, 1914-1918, 1939-1945''. (illustrated by Anne Gunter). South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1998. *''Colonial Wars''. South Yarra, Vic: Macmillan, 2000. *''Boer War''. South Yarra, Vic: Macmillan, 2000. *''World War I''. South Yarra, Vic: Macmillan, 2000. *''Korean War''. South Yarra, Vic: Macmillan, 2000. *''The Chilling Voice''. Southbank, Vic: Thomson Nelson, 2002. Edited *''The Drunken Tram: Six young Melbourne poets''. Melbourne, Stockland Press, 1972. *''The Outback Reader'' (edited with John Jenkins). Fitzroy, Vic: Outback Press, 1975. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Michael Dugan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 15, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems *"Letter to a Young Poet" *Michael Dugan at PoemHunter (2 poems) *"children's poems (4 poems) Category:1947 births Category:2006 deaths Category:Australian poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:Children's poets Category:English-language poets